Anyone but Him
by paranoidbychoice
Summary: One shot based off of this comment made in 1x05:"You left a string of broken hearts behind you since you were 15, I need Halstead 100% effective and not throwing pebbles at your window at 3 in the morning" rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anyone but Him**_

A/N: I have decided to watch Season 1 again while we are on our mini break and I came across the scene between Erin and Hank in episode 5 where he tells her she can't date Jay:

" _You left a string of broken hearts behind you since you were 15, I need Halstead 100% effective and not throwing pebbles at your window at 3 in the morning"- Hank_

 _ **XXXXXX**_

When Hank first thought of the idea of taking in the young mouthy female CI, he honestly thought the hardest things he would have to overcome would be Erin's drug habit, playing peace maker between the teen and his wife, and keeping her mother, Bunny, as far from her a he could. Though the latter does not seem to be much of a problem at all since Bunny has yet to make any contact since Erin has moved in. Not that he expected much of an effort to begin with, for all the damn that women has ever shown towards her daughter.

Hank reasoned as an officer he was more than willing and capable of handling any issues that would appear in order to give the teen a fighting chance. However, as he laid in bed wide awake (after a 12 hour shift mind you) at 3 o'clock in the morning listening to some poor sobbing dumbass throw rocks at the wrong window, he started to have second thoughts.

One thing he did not for see coming when taking in the teen girl, would be the strings of broken hearted teen boys that she would leave in her wake.

Hank wished this was the first time this has happened, but sadly it was not. Hank has been forced to have sit downs with a few of them when they refused to go home until Erin spoke to them. Hell one kid had the balls to come to him and ask for her hand in marriage. For the life of him Hank could not understand (really he just refused to acknowledge) what she was doing to these boys that would made them lose all their self-respects if it meant she showed them some kind of attention.

The girl goes through boys like their newspapers once she is done with it she throws them in the trash and never looks back. Every time he tries to talk to her about it all it does is make things worse. Right now he has one of the neighborhood boys, Tommy Romero, outside his house in tears. How does he know that it's Tommy because this is the second night in a row and he still can't get the window right, idiot.

"Hank if you do not get rid of him you can forget sleeping in this bed with me", the tried voice of his wife Camille said turning to look at him

"Get rid of him? I am still in the process of getting rid of the last one, what the hell am I supposed to do? Huh?" Hank commented back in frustration

"I don't care! You are the one who had the bright idea of taking in a teen girl, so you are the one who is going to fix this now!" Camille whisper/yelled while pushing him until he was off of the bed and positioned herself so that he could not crawl back into the bed.

Cursing under his breathe Hank made is way down the stairs to where the boy was.

"Erin, I know you can hear me! Baby, please!"

Hank paused at the door in hopes that Erin would get up and handle this herself, but after a few minutes he gave in he was bone tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. So he stepped out the door to talk some sense into the teen boy.

"Hey kid, shut the hell up alright my family is trying to sleep here. Get the hint she don't want you!"

Okay so may that was the wrong thing to say to the already emotionally distraught boy because it only caused him to sob harder. It took Hank a good 30 minutes to calm the boy down and another 20 to get him to go home, which he did only after he promised to put in a good word for him to Erin.

As Hank made his way back upstairs he made a vowed one day that he would have the power to put restrictions on who Erin is allowed to see.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 _ **Let me know how you like it and as a treat here is the full conversation:**_

" _The over protective father thing was fine when I was a teenager, but I don't need you looking out for me anymore"_

" _It's Halstead I'm looking out for I've seen what happens to the guys you date"_

" _And what is that supposed to mean?"_

" _You left a string of broken hearts behind you since you were 15, I need Halstead 100% effective and not throwing pebbles at your window at 3 in the morning"_

" _You don't get to tell me who I can and cannot see on my personal time"_

" _My unit, my rules. Yow wanna date a cop there are plenty other districts out there"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anyone but Him**_

A/N: Decided to make this a two shot. This takes place pre-season one when Jay was first hired.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Hank wanted to kick himself, repeatedly in the balls.

The newest member of his team, Jay Halstead, being lead down the stairs to celebrate the end of his first day with the rest of the team.

It wasn't the celebrating that Hank was upset about. Hank wouldn't pay much times attention to the going on in the personal times of his team. (Then again with the exceptions of Jin and Erin, Dawson, Willhite, and Olinsky were married with kids). Oh no his problem was with the lust filled looks that were being passed between Erin and her future victim, when they believed that no one was watching them.

It was like he was watching the beginning of what lead to the down fall of Tommy Romero and all those who came before and after him.

All Hank had to do was replace the heart broken teenager with a heart broken former ranger, that he would be forced to see everyday look of a kicked puppy who also happens to have a license to carry. The only difference this time is that Hank handpicked this one and served him up on a shiny platter.

' _Fuck'_ Hank thought now he had to save the stupid puppy before he became Erin's pretty new bitch.

Hank rushed down the steps to catch up with the group before they were off to Molly's. As he got to the bottom of the steps he could hear Platt call out his name.

"You're a little too late they already left five minutes ago. My question is why the hell did you hire detective pretty boy?"

"Not now Trudy, I am trying to a train wreck with a fatality" Hank said as he continued to try and make his way to the garage and meet the group a Molly's.

"Oh well excuse me dearie am I stopping you on your oh so important mission. Well news flash dipshit that train has left the station and he is making his way to the hazel eyed tunnel" Platt said in her usual sarcastic tone that she uses so often Hank has forgotten what her regular voice sounds like.

"Dammit Trudy, I don't need to hear that" Hank replied giving up his chances of escaping this conversation, the last thing he needs is to piss her off that women can hold up all his paper work.

"Well get used to it you're the moron who hired detective pretty boy and our girl Erin has got taste when it comes to looks."

"Yeah, well that's not about to happen on my watch." By this time he was in front of her desk leaning against it, he's pretty sure he may have twisted his ankle a bit on his rush down the stairs.

"Not about to happen? Who the hell do you think you are talking to? What you think you are the only one in this precinct that has had to handle that girl's trail of tears? Think again. She's a man eater Hank and a prime steak has just been placed in front of her." Platt said leaning down to look Hank in the eyes to show how truly fucked he is.

"Not if I make it a rule we are now a vegetarian facility and if someone wants any kind of meat they have to go to another restaurant" Hank shot back even though he knew there was a very low chance of that rule being followed.

"Uh huh, you even think about placing any kind of restriction on who she can see Hank and watch what that daughter of yours does."

"That's right she is my daughter. Erin is a lot of things, but when it comes down to it she will listen" Hank said to Platt though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than her.

Platt chuckled as she leaned back shaking her head before she gave him one final warning, "Well behaved women don't make history, so no when it comes down to it Hank every girl has it in for their old man"

Hank walked away after that with no other thing to add in, regardless of she said Hank had an obligation to make sure this team was able to function. If Erin wanted to date a cop she can, but it won't be Halstead anyone but him.

 _ **XXXXX**_

As you can probably tell I have a soft spot for Trudy, I love that women. Any way let me know how you like it.


End file.
